overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Tracer
Tracer is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Bio The former Overwatch agent known as Tracer is a time-jumping adventurer and an irrepressible force for good. Lena Oxton (call sign: "Tracer") was the youngest person ever inducted into Overwatch's experimental flight program. Known for her fearless piloting skills, she was handpicked to test the prototype of a teleporting fighter, the Slipstream. But during its first flight, the aircraft's teleportation matrix malfunctioned, and it disappeared. Lena was presumed dead. She reappeared months later, but her ordeal had greatly changed her: her molecules had been desynchronized from the flow of time. Suffering from "chronal disassociation," she was a living ghost, disappearing for hours and days at a time. Even for the brief moments she was present, she was unable to maintain a physical form. Overwatch's doctors and scientists were stumped, and Tracer's case seemed hopeless until a scientist named Winston designed the chronal accelerator, a device capable of keeping Tracer anchored in the present. In addition, it gave Tracer the ability to control her own time, allowing her to speed it up and slow it down at will. With her newfound skills, she became one of Overwatch's most effective agents. Since Overwatch's dissolution, Tracer has continued to right wrongs and fight the good fight wherever the opportunity presents itself. Abilities Unlocks Skins Emotes :Emotes cost . Victory Poses :Victory Poses cost . Voice Lines :Voice Lines cost . *You Got It (default) *Aw, Rubbish *Be Right Back! *Check Me Out *Cheers, Love! ("Cheers, love! The cavalry's here!") *Déjà Vu ("Ever get that feeling of déjà vu?") *Keep Calm ("Keep calm and Tracer on.") *She Shoots, She Scores ("She shoots, she scores, haha!") *The World Needs Heroes ("The world could always use more heroes.") *Under Control ("I have this under control.") *You Need A Time Out ("Looks like you need a time out.") *Eat My Dust ( ) Sprays Highlight Intros :Highlight Intros cost . Weapons :Weapons cost . Achievements Story At a young age, Lena Oxton was accepted into Overwatch as a pilot under the call sign Tracer. Her skills made her an ideal candidate for the first pilot of the Slipstream, a fighter jet capable of teleportation. However, the Slipstream malfunctioned, giving Lena the world's first case of chronal disassociation. For several months, she would vanish and reappear at random, and was completely intangible. After months of research, Winston was able to design a chronal accelerator for Lena. The device not only cured the problems presented by her condition, but also allowed her to speed up, slow down, or even rewind her own time manually. Using these abilities, Tracer became a standard soldier for Overwatch, until the organization was shut down. At the time of the Overwatch Recall, Tracer was in London. She was the first to contact Winston when he sent out the signal. In Alive, Tracer attended Tekhartha Mondatta's speech in King's Row. She tried to stop Widowmaker from assassinating him, but failed. She was left weak and with a damaged chronal accelerator. In the Cinematic Trailer, Tracer worked with Winston to stop Widowmaker and Reaper from stealing Doomfist's gauntlet. Though the gauntlet was damaged, there were no casualties. Incident Report :The following incident report of the accident with the ''Slipstream was taken from the Overwatch Visual Source Book.Overwatch Visual Source Book, p.92'' ;Incident Entry #1 At 630 hours, test pilot Lena Oxton completed her in-flight check and activated the OWX-01 Slipstream's teleportation matrix. ;Incident Entry #2 After hours without radar or visual contact, the Slipstream was presumed destroyed, and Oxton was listed as MISSING IN ACTION. ;Development Entry #3 After weeks of failed attempts, Overwatch operative Winston engineered an entirely new solution. ;Final Entry #4 Oxton is again firmly anchored in present time. Recommending that she be transferred from flight operations to field combat training. Personality Tracer is a very energetic and cheeky girl, loving a good joke and giggling during battle. She's often quick witted and displays great affection and even insight towards her friends, such as Winston and Mei. She is extremely fearless and determined, not being afraid to take chances and being enthusiastic about discovering new things and places, according to her reaction to meeting all the different characters and seeing all the sights of the Nexus in her trailer for Heroes of the Storm. Tracer seems to be interested in the teachings of Mondatta and the Shambali, as conveyed by her dialogue with Zenyatta. She also prefers to keep her pulse bombs to herself, as specified by one of her lines with Junkrat. Notes *When Tracer uses Recall, the player using her views her moving backward, while enemies only see her disappear. This means that enemies will not be able to see where she is immediately after using Recall. *Using Recall will never lower Tracer's current health, even if she has made a net health gain in the last 3 seconds. *Tracer's Blinks are not affected by Mei's gradual slowing effect, but she cannot Blink or Recall when actually frozen. Blinks may ''be affected by Blizzard areas. *Because of the difference in aiming mechanisms, Tracer is slightly stronger on console than on PC. Counters *Winston and Symmetra can be a problem for Tracer as their weapons do not need to be aimed precisely. *Roadhog can survive being stuck with a Pulse Bomb, and then heal the damage. *McCree and Mei can stop Tracer dead in her tracks, leaving her open for punishment. Trivia *Tracer is currently the only hero from Overwatch that is available as a standalone character in ''Heroes of the Storm. Widowmaker is available as a skin for Nova, albeit with no altered voice-over; she still sounds and shares the same model as Nova. *Tracer's Agent ID is 3945_50.''Recall'' Animated Short *Tracer's hair was originally black, rather than brown. This can be seen in her concept art. *In March–April 2016, there was a controversy relating to Tracer's Over The Shoulder victory pose, claiming that the pose was out of character. Blizzard followed through with the complaint and released a new update on April 5, 2016, editing said pose to be more fitting. *Tracer's theme sport in the Summer Games event was running. Cultural References *The skin Mach T is a reference to the famous Ford GT40 Racing Livery. **It may also be a reference to the classic popular cartoon, Speed Racer. *The phrase "Don't worry loves, the cavalry's here" is reminiscent of the audio cue of the Argent Horserider in Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft. *Tracer's Posh and Sporty skin is likely a reference to the Spice Girl band member's Posh Spice, Victoria Adams and Sporty Spice, Melanie Chisholm. *Tracer's chronal accelerator on her chest displays lights that are reminiscent to the King's Row Big Ben's clock face. *Tracer's accent is intended to be London Cockney. However the combination of this with professional-quality elocution is a jarring contradiction for many British listeners, giving her the sound of an exaggerated stereotype or an upper-class woman affecting an accent. Her use of "Wicked" to mean good, which is almost never used by adults except as a parody of teenagers' speech (and in the modern UK rarely used by teenagers at all) contributes to this. *The August 2nd patch introduced two new skins, Sprinter & Track And Field. They have a timer on them where the Chronological Accellerator is, that permantly reads 13:37, or leet. Patch changes * }} References de:Tracer es:Tracer fr:Tracer it:Tracer ja:トレーサー pl:Smuga pt-br:Tracer ru:Трейсер zh:閃光 Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Female